The History of Prontera
by Shinkunoame
Summary: A story of low thief who becomes a king with his master who is a little girl. *This is a story me and my friends come up with. Its base on both RO and RO2. Hope u enjoy reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Once upon a time, there was a thief who was too lazy to steal anything. He is so lazy that people named him Lazy34. One day, Lazy34 wanted to steal something but he was caught red-handed on the spot by the guards. He was thrown into the dungeon.

There he made a fatal contract with a shadow. The shadow took the form of a little girl. Together they escaped the dungeon. The little girl loves candies so Lazy34 had to become a candy thief. However, Lazy34 failed to steal candies almost at every attempts.

One night, the little girl tried to bite Lazy34's neck. Lazy34 was surprised. "What are you trying to do?," asked Lazy34. The little girl replied, " You never gave me candy. I'm going to drink your blood".

After drinking Lazy34's blood, the little girl gained the some abilities. Since Lazy34 was such an epic failure, the little girl decided to steal candies herself.

She learned a deadly skill "Manhood Breaker' and used Lazy34 as target practice. She created lots of variation of Manhood Breaker. Every night Lazy34 would be bitten by the little girl. With every drop of blood, she grew stronger.

The little girl grew so strong that Lazy34 is no longer her master but instead he became her servant. In order to meet his mistress' expectations, Lazy34 began training his skills. From a candy thief, he became feather thief.

Everyday Lazy34 would steal 5 feathers to please his mistress. "Nice job," said the little girl.

After getting the feathers, the little girl went to the secret shop and exchanged them for some destructive weapons.

Lazy34 asked, "What are you going to do with those?". The little girl replied, " secret". The little girl also exchanged the feathers with items that would make her stronger. She secretly summoned more shadows and planned to take over the capital city. She sent Lazy34 into the Capital as a scout. Few months later, the Shadow Army was big enough to invade the Capital.

**-Side story- [from Lazy34's viewpoint]**

**Scouting: one week before the "Plan"...**

After snooping around i have found the Heart of the Capital. Location: the water jail.  
Stealing this item might somehow be useful in fulfilling the plans.

Time to put my training to use. I dive into the stagnant pond water and pick the lock on the gate. Cheesecake. Swimming forward, I am nearly blinded by a mysterious orb floating in the center of the cell. No time to figure out exactly what it is. I snatch the orb and make a break for the gate. But the gate lock clicks and leaves me trapped underwater! I can't pick the lock from the inside and the bars are too narrow for me to squeeze through.

Thinking quickly, I try replacing the orb by putting a Blue Crystal in it's place, but nothing happens. My lungs are starting to burn and my panicking under the water makes things worse. In an act of desperation I use Venom Coat on the Crystal. A purple light radiates from the crystal and miraculously, the gate opens. I swim as fast as I can to the open gate in my panic-stricken state. My vision starts to go black and fade, but i manage to break the surface of the water outside with the last bit of oxygen left in me.

Gasping for breath, I hear the ominous sound of the gate close and lock behind me. My vision slowly returns and I make my escape into the night.

**(A/N)======================================================**

Yo i hope it isnt going to fast for u guys. I mean i had to edit some of this so it would look like a single chapter. When we first wrote it up, the space the reader would get to read is small then on here. So it seems big but when i put it up here it seem soooooo small _ so i decided to combine a couple of chapters together. Plz review and tell me wat u guys think o-o;;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In one of the scouting mission, Lazy34 was caught and was thrown into the dungeon again. In the dungeon he heard a voice calling out to him. It was in the dungeon that Lazy34 became blood brothers with Nameless, the God of Blind (GoB). With the help of GoB, Lazy34 managed to escaped the dungeon again. GoB brought along his 5 wives who were powerful magicians to help with the invasion. They were led by Rhiki, the most powerful magician among the five. With the addition of GoB and his wives, the Shadow Army grew even stronger than before.

GoB had one of his wife, Moon sneaked into town and worked as a cake seller. On the day of the attack, Moon sold poisoned cakes to the guards. Unfortunately, the guards were not fooled and drew swords against Moon. The guards trapped Moon in a corner and were to kill her at the spot. Moon then began to cast a spell..."I ,Lady Abyss call upon the land of holy...lend me some strength...LIGHT ATTACK: GUNDAM LASERZ !". With that, Lady Abyss blasted off the guards with 'laser beams'. At the same time, Rhiki blew up the main gate with a destructive fireball.

Then the little girl manipulated time and made it nighttime. Then she released the shadows into the Capital. The shadows devoured the guards and everything that opposed them. The battle was not long as the Shadow Army was too strong. The little girl then captured the King's soul...and that ended his reign. The Capital has fallen on this faithful day.

Corpses were lying everywhere and it took one week to clear up. ...

**-Side Story-[Lazy34's viewpoint]**

During the battle

A short time into the battle, things are going as planned. It looks like the capital will fall to us, but something doesn't feel right...

I maneuver through the battlefield and see an open arena on an island to the east. The bridge leading to the island has been damaged and there is a large gap in the bridge. As a result, the shadows have been ignoring this path and focusing on the main battle. Everything about it seems suspicious to me so I decide to investigate.

Gathering up all my speed in a short burst, I sprint forward and leap across the gap to the other side. Ahead of me is a tower with a long spiral pathway leading downwards. Cautiously, I descend down. Halfway through the tower is a window overlooking the arena. I peek through and see something dangerous in the middle of the arena: a shaman conducting a summoning ritual.

To not give the shaman any chance to escape or attack me, I jump from the window to a ledge leading to the arena while his back is turned. From there I climb up to the rim of the arena and crawl to the north side, where the shaman is closest. I manage to hear a portion of the incantation:

"Every house has a keeper, and in this house the keeper is Jack..."

He is trying to summon Jack, the Hero of Prontera! We won't have a chance if he succeeds. I jump down and use a devastating skill:

MANHOOD BREAKER !

The sickening sound of the critical hit echoes throughout the walls of the arena and the shaman falls grotesquely to the ground, no longer able to speak or move. He was hit so hard that I felt his pain. I steal his summoning scepter, making him no longer

a threat, and make my way back to the battlefield...

(A/N)=============================================

I bet some of you feels like this is moving a bit fast and it is. Like i say before, i had to combine the chapters to make it more story like instead of a paragraphy. But just wait it get longer and longer as the story progress. I hope u enjoy reading it and i would like some reviews o-o


End file.
